Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Chapter 8, A Dark Dream
Ace found himself in an empty white room. Fog surrounded him. "What the...Where the heck am I?" he wondered out loud. Only he didn't hear himself say anything. He tried saying something else, but didn't hear it as well. Moments later, he found the original Bakugan Brawlers Resistance (Mira Clay, Baron Letloy, Ace Grit, Dan Kuso, Marucho Marakura, and Shun Kazami) standing in front of him, staring straight past him. He turned around, and saw each's Bakugan appear in a flash of light. Just like the legend he heard, the Six Ancient Warriors also appeared behind the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. "And now they give the Resistance their attribute energies..." Ace mumbled, still not hearing himself. Yes, the Six Ancient Warriors did glow, but not all of them. Ace was shocked. Exedra, the Darkus Ancient Warrior, did not glow. He looked back at the Resistance's Bakugan. They were all glowing, even Percival, as if they had gotten the Attribute Energies, which they all did. Except for Percival. They all evolved, as the legend said, but Knight Percival was not glowing with energy as the others were. What was going on? The Resistance teleported back to where they were, and the Ancients dissapeared, but Exedra stayed. He talked in a deep whisper. "Deception Wizard..." He clenched his fist and looked around him. "The others may have passed on their energies, but I refuse to do so. They are not worthy. I know they will lose them." Exedra sharply turned, and started walking towards something Ace could not see. Ace was still startled. "Huh...?" He decided to follow Exedra into the fog. He found Exedra standing by a black altar. His hands clutched the sides of it and he stared solemnly at it. "No use in making something if they call it forbidden. It doesn't matter now, I've already chosen. No other path to go." He mumbled something in a language Ace did not know. Ace saw a black and purple sphere come out of Exedra's chest, and rest on the altar. Exedra suddenly stopped mumbling and said. "May the Darkus legacy continue." Ace was now somewhere else. He was in darkness. He saw Exedra in front of him, in his disguise. Then he saw Exedra dissapear, and in his place was what he guessed was another Bakugan in disguise. Then another. The disguises slowly became more human. He counted 7 including Exedra. Then he saw his Bakugan, Heishi in a human disguise he rarely used. "Heishi...?" Heishi dissapeared, and in his place was a woman. She had skeletal hands, and horns on her head. She carried a large scythe. There was also a skull next to her, with purple eyes. Ace suddenly woke up on Rune's shoulder. "Wait what?" He looked around him. There was Pieru, and Linus. Linus looked at him strangely. "Everything OK?" "Y-...yeah." Ace stood up, and saw a beautiful city close to them. But his strange dream kept coming back to him. Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters